The Guardian of WHAT
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Parmida Jamie 'Lily' Potter's life was looking up, now that Voldemort was gone for good. Her godfather Sirius Orion Black got free and gain custody over her, she thought no surprises would happen this new year. How wrong she was
1. Chapter 1

Parmida Jamie Lily Potter was ready to head to bed, completely warn out after a long day filled with, non-surprisingly, more chores from the Dursley's. It had been almost a whole month since she had returned, and two months since the Triwizard Tournament had ended with Voldermort dead, forever, and her dear friend, Cedric, was nearly killed. It had taken a lot of energy to get him back to the school, and when they had reached Hogwarts both were whisked away to the Hospital Wing. She was very glad that he had survived. The duo became great friends in a short time and it would have been a great loss if he had died.

A deep sigh escaped her lips, which quickly was replaced with a happy small grin.

After all she had been through she was tired to look over her shoulder in fear of Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, and was very glad that she had to do it no more. Finally, she didn't had to worry about Voldemort, because he would never come back, and the death eaters, especially Peter Pettigrew, because all of them had been captured. The auror's were successful in capturing the evil wizards all thanks to Andromeda Tonks.

Parmida was very glad that the woman had gone against Dumbledore's orders. Tonks had managed to track her down, because she had asked Amelia to put a tracking spell on the young teenager. It was so that in case the young witch was in any trouble, then auror's would come to her rescue, which succeeded. They had located her and the rest was history. Although, it was rather funny when she caught the sight of Fudge when he had found out that the rat was alive and that Sirius Black was innocent. The man had gone so pale that he might have been mistaken for a vampire or had all of his blood drained out by one.

It was then Parmida happy thoughts were interrupted by the pigs, which, unfortunately, happened to be her family. She glared at her door, as if the pair of eyeballs could curse the thing for not blocking out those dreadful noises.

_Well, the good news is that Sirius is free and received custody of me, but, for some reason, Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy about that. _She shook her head sharply at the last thought. She _really _hoped that Mrs. Weasley was just worried about her, and that's all. _Now, I _really _have to get some sleep. After all, it wouldn't be good when Sirius will come and pick me up tomorrow for my birthday. _Parmida thought happily and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, are you all right?"

A young female's voice asked Parmida, who had started to wake up. The teenage witch groaned with annoyance but quickly it turned into confusion, for two different reasons. One, somebody had woke her up, and it wasn't either Sirius because he wasn't young _and_ a girl or her crazy family because they would have pounded onto her door and screeched. Two, the bed was _really_ comfortable. Last time she checked her bed at the Dursley's felt worse than the couch downstairs. Something all of a sudden poked her side. Parmida grumbled and opened her emerald eyes, only to find herself staring up at a blue ceiling. _Wait a second! This isn't my bedroom!_ The black headed her with red stripes thought with confusion. Her bedroom was white, so it was a shock to wake up to a different color.

Parmida then groaned loudly with annoyance. She ran her hand over her face.

What had she gotten herself into this time?

Parmida rolled onto her side facing whoever poked her only to come face to face with a girl around 13 years of age, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, who stared right back at her. The female that lay in the comfortable bed asked with confusion:

"Where am I? Who are you?''

The other girl gave a comforting smile. She held her hand out for the other to shake. The mysterious girl replied:

"I'm Elyon Brown, but please call me Elyon or El, and you are in my house. I found you in the forest."

Parmida's eyebrows shot up so high that they hid in her hair. Did she just say a forest? What in the world? Well, she may as well get familiar with the person that took her in.

"I'm Parmida Potter, but please call me Parmida or Mida."

Parmida took her hand to shake and all of a sudden a ball of light surrounded the two girls. Both females were in such a shock that they didn't react until the light disappeared.

"What just happen?"

Elyon asked with confusion. The other almost face palmed as realization hit her. Who in the world had she made angry up there?

"I have an idea," Parmida started, "but we will need a blood test to confirm it. Oh, by the way-''

The witch then was cut off when two adults walked in. Both looked relieved when they saw that the girl, whom their daughter had found, was awake. The man said:

"It's great to see you awake, dear. Welcome to Heatherfield, I'm Thomas Brown, this is my wife Elanor Brown," He waved his hand towards the woman, "and I believe you've met our daughter Elyon."

"We were so worried that you would never wake up.''

Elanor said with both worrisome and relief. Parmida narrowed her eyes at them.

"Who are you really? I can see through your disguised.''

Parmida stated rather harshly and suspiciously at the couple. Hey, even though Voldermort wasn't alive anymore it was hard to get rid of old habits, which included being distrustful to anybody that she didn't know. Her comment made the three Brown's go into shock. Quickly, they came out of it, and the adults' shoulders tensed. They explained to both teenagers the truth about their home, Meridian, who Elyon was, why the three left, their real names and about Elyon's birth parents, which included pictures of the couple showing what they really looked like before they were killed.

"Even if our names are not our real ones, please continue calling us Thomas and Elanor." Elanor then turned to her adopted daughter. "I'm so sorry Elyon that we lied to you all these years, but I hope you can forgive us.''

Elyon looked rather shaken after she found out the truth, but she managed to smile and hug her parents to show them her forgiveness. Both adults smiled brightly and returned the hug gladly.

"Parmida, how did you know that we were wearing disguises?''

Thomas asked with confusion after Elyon let go of him.

"I'm a witch.''

Parmida started. She may as well tell them about the Wizarding World, because, as far as she was concern, they weren't categorized under non-magical beings, and if she was going to stay with them then they had the right to know. So, she wasted no time and told them her story, which took a good few hours.

"So, your parents were killed on Halloween, like my birth parents?''

Elyon asked.

"Yes. So, I guess we have that in common.''

Parmida said to Elyon with a small smile, which was returned with the same one.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to go Parmida, you can stay here with us."

Thomas said firmly.

"Are you sure I can stay here? I don't want to be a bother.''

Parmida asked with concern.

"Of course, there's no way we're going to let you live on the streets. Now, would you mind explaining to us why do you need a blood test?''

Elanor asked Parmida with a raise eyebrow. The witch shifted in the bed uncomfortably. She explained quietly, but loud enough for them to hear her:

"I believe that my magic had somehow made Elyon and I blood related."

"Hmm, well we can take you two to the hospital tomorrow, but for now it's time for bed."

Thomas was right, it was 10 PM and a very eventful evening with secrets came into light. All of them needed rest. Still...

"What? I've been out all day.''

Parmida stated in shock. What in the world happened to her?

"Yes, you have sweetie." Elanor replied with a nod of understanding. Her eyes then narrowed slightly as realization hit her. She asked, "By the way, how old are you?"

"Hm?" Parmida hummed with confusion as she was brought out of her thoughts. The woman repeated the question. "Oh, I'm fifteen."

After the question was answered, the adults left the room for bed. It was then that Parmida had found out that she had to share Elyon's bedroom, which she didn't mind really. She could treat this as a sleepover until things get sorted out.

Once Parmida and Elyon got to the blond headed teenager's room, they fell asleep after they told to each other more about themselves.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**

**Beta is TheAnimeWriterLover**


	2. Chapter 2

When Parmida woke up she got out of bed, which she shared with Elyon, and saw that her stuff was in the corner of the room with Hedwig. Puzzled, she walked over to her things. She asked her friend in a whisper when did she get here, but the owl simply stared at her. The human girl simply shook her head and changed her clothes into a green t-shirt and jeans. After she was fully dressed, she walked out of the room and down the stairs. By the time that she got down the staircase, she heard Elyon yell her name from upstairs. She turned around to face her blond friend.

"Finally you heard me! I thought I had to keep on yelling your name."

Elyon stated with slight annoyance while she ran down the stairs towards Parmida. After the blond girl reached the witch they walked into the kitchen together. They met with the sight of their adoptive parents at the table with plates filled with food for all four of them on each corner.

"Parmida, Elyon you two are just in time for breakfast."

Elanor announced happily. The girls sat down and ate their food. As, they did that, Thomas announced:

"Parmida we enrolled you in Heatherfield High School. You're starting after the weekend."

Parmida nodded and replied:

"All right, then I'll go get into contact with Salem Witches Institute after breakfast. After all, I can't just stop my magical studies."

The adults agreed. After breakfast the teenage witch said her farewell and quickly left to do her business.

* * *

By the time that Parmida returned, it had been late in the evening. It wasn't super easy, but totally not hard, to find Salem Witches Institute, and was more so when it came to the wizard community. Unlike in Britain, the Americans have hid themselves better by being inside of a business building. Quite clever, she mused. It was a work place where both magical and non-magical beings walked in and out of. Though, only wizards and witches knew where to go if they wished to enter the wizard community.

Thankfully, Parmida had found somebody that helped her by guiding her towards the hidden doorway.

It took her then a few hours to find the school. She still kicked herself in the behind. Why hadn't she gone to the Minister first instead of wondering around aimlessly? Oh, how much time it could have saved her. After she finally managed to find the school, she signed herself in under a disguise name but she had given her real one to the headmistress, whom was very pleased to find that the girl who said the whole wizard world had decided to come to her school instead of Hogwarts. Of course, and thankfully so, she hadn't prided into the reasoning, which made the young witch very happy.

Parmida and the headmistress had agreed that the younger of the two would come to Salem only on the weekends, since she wished to continue with her non-magical studies. Of course, there were some in the school, such as math and science, but they weren't very popular because most of the students were either homeschooled in those subjects or went to public schools.

After the successful meeting, she went to shop for a bit, after she made sure to disguise her now healing scar, to buy her school supplies. Thankfully, she could withdraw the money from her account all the way from America. So, there was no money issue that she needed to deal with. After a whole hour, Parmida returned home and went to bed.

* * *

It was Monday when, during breakfast, Parmida had finally realized a problem. She asked her adopted parents with worrisome:

"I forgot to ask you something, while I'm at school, whose going to look after Hedwig?"

She can't exactly go flying around in daylight and I'm not going to be here for a good number of hours to take care of her. The witch thought with a light frown. The adults gave her reassuring smiles. Thomas replied:

"Oh that snowy owl, we will feed and take care of her." He looked into thin air then thought loudly, "You know snowy owls are very unique. It is said that snowy owls only choose the guardians of- OW!"

He shouted all of a sudden. He sent a questionable towards his wife, wondering why she stumped his foot really hard. He received a warning look. He mumbled an apology to his lover. The two girls watched the scene with confusion. Parmida eyes narrowed. She asked suspiciously:

"The guardians of what?"

"Nothing. Oh! Look at the time! It's time to head for school. Oh, before I forget, here Parmida, your new cell phone."

Elanor said as she handed to her new adopted daughter a green cell phone. She then pushed the girls out of the front door and toward the car.

During the whole ride, the young witch had a small frown upon her face. She thought back to what her adopted father had told her. What had he meant when he said that snowy owls only chose the guardians... of what exactly? Now she was really curious. The frown only deepened as the wheels in her brain started to work harder to find out the answer. As, she did that, she didn't noticed that they have driven up to the school until her adopted mother said something that broke her out of her mind.

"After school I'm going to pick you two up and we'll head to the hospital for that blood test."

"Thank you"

Parmida mumbled and got out of the car with Elyon. After the blond shut the door behind them, the car drove off. The witch studied the school. It wasn't much to look at compare to Hogwarts. It had its own castle design, but one could clearly tell that it was nothing more than public school. Although, it wasn't really fair for her to judge the school based on its looks. It could be a great place.

"Well this is my school. Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends."

Elyon said as she grabbed Parmida's hand, which snapped the witch out of her mind, and dragged her inside. It didn't take more than a few minutes to find Elyon's friends.

"Cornelia! Hey, Cornelia over here!"

Elyon yelled after the long golden haired blond, who walked with some other girls a few steps ahead of them. The girl was tall for their age, but not by much. She had long blond hair that went down to her waist and blue eyes. There were four others with her. One of them had light brown hair and blue eyes. The second of them was a black girl with black hair and brown eyes. The third of them was a Chinese girl, with long black hair that was tied back in two low pony tails and black eyes. The final girl had red short hair and red eyes. Hm... Parmida never thought that a person could have red eyes, but then again she never believed in the wizard world until she was pulled into it. So, there wasn't much to fuss over. For all she knew, there could be people in the world with natural blue hair.

"Oh, hey Elyon!" The blond girl -Cornelia was it?- shouted back while waving. She then noticed the witch and asked, "Who's this?"

"Cornelia, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, this is Parmida Potter, my new sister. Parmida this is Cornelia Hale," She pointed at the blond, "Irma Lair" She then pointed at the brown headed girl, "Hay Lin" She pointed at the Chinese girl, "Taranee Cook" She pointed at the black girl, "And... Hmm, who are you?"

Elyon asked with confusion as she pointed towards the final girl. The red headed girl replied shyly:

"Huh, hi, I'm Will, Will Vandom, I'm new here."

Parmida grinned. She replied to all of them:

"I'm sure we will get along well."

"I'm sure we will. Oh, by the way, I totally love your hair."

Cornelia said as she taken in Parmida's appearance, from her long messy black hair that had dark red highlights to her outfit, which was classy but had this mysterious tone to it.

"How did you get the dark red in your hair? You have it on your front and back sides of your hair. I mean, a hairstylist can't get that much red dye into your hair, unless they worked all night and day."

Irma stated in awe and curiosity towards her new friend. Parmida chuckled softly then replied while she walked with them into school:

"I was actually born with my hair this way. I get my black hair from my dad and the red parts from my mom. My godfather's cousin told me it's very rare for people to be born with highlights in their hair, but because it's very common for my father side of the family, I ended up with this."

The girls gave small noises that indicated that they understood. By the time that they were half way inside the school, Hay Lin then announced excitedly:

"Oh, by the way, grandma wanted me to invite you Cornelia, Irma, Taranee over to our house after school today, and you two too."

She looked towards Will and Parmida. The black headed with red stripes girl shook her head. She told the girl politely:

"I'm sorry, but we already have plans for today, maybe next time."

Parmida watched silently as her friend, Elyon, took out her new cell phone and added the girls' numbers into it. She didn't mind or cared.

"Please"

Hay Lin pleaded by adding a pout in the end.

"No, I'm sorry, but no."

Parmida told the Chinese girl as they walked toward their class. She turned her attention then to the classroom, took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally for the long day.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Finally, school is finished. I thought I was going to die in there, Parmida thought dramatically as she got into the car with Elyon, with her being in the front and the other being in the back. After securing themselves with the seatbelts, their mother drove towards the house. The witch frowned with confusion as she looked outside the window then turned her attention towards her adopted mother.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to the hospital?"

Parmida asked her adopted mother.

"Hmm about that, Thomas and I already took your two bloods while you two were asleep. We then we gave it to a friend to check over."

Elanor replied, which caused the girls to glare at her. They couldn't believe that they had slept through something like that. No, wait a second. It made a lot of sense, when they thought about it, because a few days ago they were so tired that they went to bed a few hours early. They should have known something was up!

"What did the test showed?"

Elyon asked first. Parmida listened grudgingly to the answer.

"You two are indeed blood sisters."

Elanor replied happily. Parmida sighed deeply at the answer.

"What, you're not happy?"

The mother asked her adopted daughter with confusion. The witch shook her head sharply. She replied quickly:

"It's not that! I'm really am happy. It's just that I never had a sibling to worry about, and now I have a princess for a sister to protect."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

Elyon replied with a pout. Her sister smirked towards her direction through the rear mirror. She said casually:

"Oh, it's nothing, just that it's a well-known fact that princesses should be protected while they live happily ever after."

"Hey!"

"Girls, girls, calm down or else."

Elanor warned the girls, which quieted them down. The trio, in the end, smiled with amusements throughout the rest of the ride. When they got out of the car, Parmida noticed that her mother was nervous and kept on looking at her. As they walked inside, Parmida was confused as to why the house was dark. She let her hand wonder around the wall until she found the light switch, which she turned on and almost had a heart attack at the sight in front of her.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY LATE BRITHDAY!"

The people yelled all at once. Parmida tried to calm her racing heart when she saw that, not only did her adopted father, Thomas, shouted it, but also Sirius, Remus, Tonks and her godson Ted -who more or less babbled it since he was still a baby-.

"Y-You guys, h-how did you find me?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard when we found out that somebody was taking money from the Potter vault." Remus spoke with amusements as he hugged his niece in all but blood. "We were so worried about you, but we're glad to know that you're doing alright now."

"Thanks," Parmida replied happily as she returned the hug. She then pulled back and asked, "Who planned this party?"

"I did, Parm- w-wait a second! Ah!"

Sirius replied then shouted and ran off from the fifteen year old girl, who had her wand out and threw spells at him.

"I did say she hated birthday parties and the nickname Parm."

Remus mused loudly while watching with his wife and son.

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**

**Beta is TheAnimeWriterLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came when Parmida woke up early and got dressed. She wore a silky green blouse and a pair of jeans with her stamina belt holding them in place. The teenage witch put on a pair of her fireproof socks then her dragon skin boots. She was about to go downstairs when she saw that it was raining outside. She returned to her room to grab out of her closet her dragon skin coat and shield gloves. After she was sure she got all the things she needed, she went downstairs and was about to exit the house when her father asked her out of the blue:

"Where are you going young lady?"

Parmida hunched her head with surprise. She turned around slowly on one heel to come face to face with her father. The man stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyebrow shot upwards in a questionable manner. The witch licked her dry lips. She replied quickly:

"I'm just going to Wizardly Community to do some research on something."

"Parmida, it's about what I said yesterday isn't it?"

Thomas asked his daughter. The girl frowned deeply. She argued back:

"What, I'm not allowed to know why owls like Hedwig are so unique?"

The man sighed deeply at the responds. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought deeply. Should he tell her? She did have a right, and if he was correct Yan Lin was supposed to tell Parmida just yesterday about her powers. Although, due to the sudden birthday party yesterday, it did explain as to why she didn't know anything. The man let go of his nose and waved towards the living room. He told her:

"All right, Parmida, take off your coat and sit down. I will tell you the history of the Snowy owls."

Parmida took off her coat then sat down. Thomas sat across from her on the other couch. He started to explain:

"All right, first you need to understand that snowy owls are the familiars of the guardians of magic which are the most powerful guardians of them all. That mainly because the laws of magic don't apply to them because they are the law. Anyway, the story started back when Elyon's mother Elyna was a young girl. Elyna was born here on earth. She became an orphan by birth. She made friends with the next guardians of both worlds. Together with her friends Susan Vandom, the former Heart of Kandrakar, Anna Lair, the former guardian of water, Theresa Cook, the former guardian of Fire, Elizabeth Hale, the former guardian of earth, Joan Lin, the former guardian of wind and the former guardian of magic and her snowy owl called

Rowan, Elyna made Meridian a better place. As, months gone by, the guardians began to miss their home. So, the guardian of magic erased their memories to make it easier for them to continue living like nothing has ever happened."

"So, who was the guardian of magic?"

Parmida asked her father. The man smiled gently then he spoke:

"Your mother, Lily Marie Evan-Potter, was the guardian of magic."

The young witch stared at him in shock for a few minutes. Her mouth hung open a little, closed, once more opened and was about to say something but was interrupted. They both looked up and saw that it was Elyon, whom told them that breakfast was ready. Both got up and went to the kitchen. There, they were met with Elanor fixing breakfast. The woman sent to her husband a glare, which made the man gulp slightly and quickly went to help her.

Both girls sat down at the table, ate then were taken to school by their mother.

After the duo got to school, both saw their friends and run up to them. Everybody greeted one another. Parmida greeted Will first:

"Hey Will, how are you?"

"Nothing much," Her eyes widened slightly when she remembered something. She told to her new friend, "Oh, Hay Lin's grandmother had something to tell us, but she won't say anything until you're with us. So, will you come with us today?"

The witch stared at the red head. Something in the back of her mind nagged at her, but she wasn't sure about what. She shrugged then replied:

"Sure, why not? I don't have anything to do today."

After the agreement, the whole group went inside the building and towards their first class.

For the rest of the day, Parmida had people ask her about the coat and the rest of her clothes. She simply grinned at them mysteriously then walked away or changed the subject coolly. There was no way she would tell them. After all, how would one react when they found out that dragons were real? It was simply asking for trouble. She especially did not need to have the American and British aurors after her for exposing the magical world. She would like to keep her butt outside of prison thank you very much.

* * *

After school was over, Parmida and the others, except Elyon since she had something else to do, walked towards Hay Lin's restaurant. When they were almost there, Will turned her head toward Parmida. She asked her curiously:

"Parmida, is Sirius Black your godfather?"

"Hm? Sirius? Yeah, he's my godfather, why you ask?"

The witch interrogated the red head with confusion. How in the world did the girl knew his name and the fact that he was her godfather?

"Well, he's dating my mom." Will started, "Does that mean that we're step god sisters?"

Parmida halt, turned towards her new friend slowly with wide eyes and shouted with shock:

"WHAT?!"

She was in such a shock that her body shut down and she fainted. Quickly, Will caught her before she hit the ground hard. She asked her friend Irma to help her carry the witch to the restaurant. She did. Thus, they finally got moving again.

After awhile, the group reached the house where Hay Lin's grandmother met them. When Parmida woke up she saw Will, the others and a woman who she guessed was Hay Lin's grandmother.

"Um, hi?"

Parmida said awkwardly as she woke up. Everybody stared right back at her. The old woman smiled kindly.

"I'm glad that you are all right, young Parmida. I'm Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother."

Yan Lin introduced herself with a polite small bow. The witch returned quickly after realizing what that meant. Will and Irma helped Parmida to a chair by the table. When Parmida was at the table, the others sat down in their own chairs. When they were all seated Yan Lin began to tell the girls about the guardians. Then she opened one of the boxes that she set on the table, to reveal the Heart of Kandrakar. She grabbed onto the chain then held it up to show the girls. She continued in a mysterious tone:

"This is the Heart of Kandrakar that contains the elemental forces of nature. For the last four day you all had unusual experiences, except for you, young Parmida. You were born as magic like your mother was."

Yan Lin said, turning her attention to the witch. The first part freaked the girls out, but throughout the small speech Parmida was neutral.

"Not counting this one?"

Irma asked the old woman, she thought that she had gone barmy. The elderly woman ignored her to continue her speech.

"The five of you started to notice extraordinary abilities. Meanwhile, you Parmida had started to notice that you feel much more powerful. Irma you would have notice that any water near you began to behave strangely."

To prove her point, Irma played with her glass of water. The water inside levitated and started to make shapes, but then it dropped onto the table, which made it splash everywhere.

"Taranee, I believe you always been afraid of fire, but focus on candle."

Yan Lin said. Taranee light a fruit on fire instead, to which Irma sent her water toward the fire and stopped it from spreading.

"My little Hay Lin, this morning you notice your power over air."

Yan Lin said to her granddaughter. Hay Lin exhaled out of her mouth, making many things move from their spots a bit.

"To you Cornelia, you have the power of earth."

Yan Lin said as Cornelia put her hand over the plant in front of her which caused it to grow. The blond was happy at her accomplishment. All of a sudden the plant overgrew, breaking the pot in the progress. The blond girl gaped in shock.

"All five of you will learn to use your powers in time... I hope."

Yan Lin said with uncertainty at the end, from what she saw as of moment she begun to worry.

"All five of us?"

Taranee asked with confusion. All the girls stared at Will and Parmida. The red eyed girl smiled awkwardly. She joked:

"Um, hate to disappoint you guys, but I can't even do that trick where your thumb comes apart. But if I ever have a party you guys are definitely the entertainment."

Yan Lin smiled with amusements at the girls. She broke their conversation to continue with her explanation:

"One of five binds the others, and with the Heart of Kandrakar united them, summoning and magnifying their powers."

The heart flew out of her hand towards its owner. Will asked while it dropped into her hands:

"Um, what about Mida?"

The old woman opened yet another box. Inside of it was a necklace with a jewel that looked like the Heart of Kandrakar, but it had different colors. The oldest of them all said:

"This is the Heart of Magic, passed down from mother to daughter." The woman frowned lightly, "But your mother knew something was going to happen to her. So, she gave me the Heart of Magic until her daughter comes home."

"What do you mean comes home?"

Parmida asked with confusion.

"You were born here, little young," She said with a soft tone, "Your mother wanted to say close to Susan Vandom who used to live here before."

"What is the Heart of Magic used for and what about Will's mother?"

Parmida asked.

"With the Heart of Magic, your magic will grow. You will gain abilities you didn't have before."

"What about my mother?"

Will asked, anxious to hear what her mother had to do with this. Yan Lin said happily:

"Oh! Lily and Susan are half-sisters; they both have the same mother."

"WHAT!?"

Both Will and Parmida yelled at the same time, they then fainted from shock. The other shook their heads. Han Lin watched her grandmother smiled at the fainted girls.

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover **


	4. Chapter 4

When Parmida woke up, she found herself in herself back in her bed at home. Parmida then sat up and found that she was wearing a nightgown and her hair was wet. She then went downstairs to see Sirius, Remus, and Tonks with their son/ her godson Teddy in her arms, Elyon and their adoptive parents talking in the living room. Parmida entered and sat in the armchair, then afterward looked toward Sirius and Remus.

'' Did you two know?'' Parmida asked

'' About Susan; yes we knew that Susan Vandom and Lily were half-sisters, just like we knew that Susan's ex-husband Tony Vandom was James's younger brother that for some reason wanted to leave the wizardly world behind .'' Remus said

'' Making Will my cousin, but how did you all meet her?'' Parmida asked

'' When we all graduate from Hogwarts; Lily wanted to be close to Susan-'' Remus was saying until Sirius but him off

'' The much cuter half-sister'' Sirius added

'' Wait old is Susan from my mother?'' Parmida asked

'' Both Susan and Tony was born a year after your parents were born; but anyway James wondered who Susan was and so Lily told us everything even the parts of being the guardian of magic. James then told Lily that we all could move to Heatherfield after all the Potters, Lupin and Black mainly Sirius has manors there. When we asked James how he knew that; he told us that his father was always going somewhere and when we turned nineteen, your grandfather told him that he build some manors for each of us boys in Heatherfield. When we moved to Heatherfield; Susan was there to greet us mainly Lily. She and Lily introduce us to their other friends, but of course both Sirius and Elizabeth Hale knew each other somehow; we all got along and found out that Susan was engaged to Tony.

Lily has started to fight with Susan about it because Susan was only eighteen, but then Susan argued back by saying that Lily was nineteen and married. James was also fighting with Tony about something and so before things get too heated up Sirius and I had to pull them away. We were able to watch the girls fight in their guardian's forms, but when the war in Elyon's birth world was over; Lily and girls come back over time. Susan and the girls expect Lily were different and over a week Lily told us what she had to do. Sometime later, Susan left with Tony which made both James and Lily miserable because they wanted their siblings close to them.

In 1980; Lily had given birth to you and James couldn't have been happier because for some reason all the Potters men before him always had sons; never daughters. We all moved back to England even Sirius, who was happy with Elizabeth.'' Remus finish

'' I got three more questions'' Parmida said

'' Ok shoot'' Sirius reply

'' When had you Sirius started dating Susan? Are you Sirius Cornelia Hale's birth father? Are you Remus Irma Lair's birth father?'' Parmida asked

'' First I have to say WHAT'' Sirius said then yelled, then run out of the door

'' Hmm Parmida; why would you asked that?'' Remus asked as Sirius ran out

'' Well I noticed that Cornelia is almost like a female Sirius expect with the hair and eyes. Irma have your light brown hair but with greenish-blue eyes and she remind me of you some days.'' Parmida explained

'' Hmm I have to asked Anna about this'' Remus sad then noticed Elyon titled her head to the side then Remus saw someone in her

'' Thomas, Eleanor did you two know Elyon's father? Or know what he looked like?'' Remus asked

'' We never knew his name we just called him the king but he had messy black hair and hazel eyes'' Thomas said

'' Why?'' Eleanor asked but all Remus did was cast a spell on Elyon which causes writing appear in the air

**Name: **Princess Elyon Jamie Brown (added surname when adopted)

**Birthdate: **March 13, 1982

**Age: **13

**Hair: **Sandy Blond

**Eyes: **Bright Blue

**Father:** James Charlus Potter (nickname Zanden by Elyna)

**Mother: **Queen Elyna of Meridian

**Brother: **PrincePhobos Escanor (older brother, born 1968)

**Sister: **Parmida Lily Potter (older half-sister, born 1980)

'' That's not possible well for Elyon's brother it's possible that James got teleported to Meridian's past but Elyon; James was dead in 1981 so how'' Remus wondered out loud

'' Wait if Elyon and I were already blood sisters then what did my magic do?'' Parmida asked

'' Wait what happen?'' Remus asked Parmida then Parmida told him what happen when she first touch Elyon

'' Hmm I wonder; goodnight Mida I need to go research something'' Remus said then ran out of the front door which was still open

'' Tonks you and your son are free to stay the night'' Eleanor offered which Tonks gladly took as she followed Eleanor

'' Alright you two, time for bed'' Thomas said after he shut the front door

Elyon and Parmida walked upstairs toward their bedroom; when they entered their room, they climbed into their beds. Parmida watches as her sister fell to sleep, then lie down and then slowly fall to sleep while thinking a question. _What did my magic do?_

**I had/have to change** **birthdates for Elyon and the girls but not Parmida**


	5. Chapter 5

When Parmida woke up early the next day; she got out of bed and went to her closet to get some clothes on. When she was all dressed; she went quietly downstairs and out the front door. When Parmida was outside; she cast a spell to help find Sirius's Manor. When the spell worked, Parmida walked toward Sirius's Manor. When she was at the manor; Parmida saw Will, Cornelia and Irma standing out front of the Manor.

'' What are you three doing?'' Parmida asked

'' Well I'm looking for my mother'' Will said

'' I'm here to see why this Sirius Black came to my house yesterday'' Cornelia said

'' I just followed them'' Irma said last

'' Well then let's see if my godfather is home, shall we'' Parmida said as she opened the door

When they went in the manor; it was pitch black until someone turns the lights on causing the girls to jump around to see Irma near the light switch.

'' What?'' Irma asked as the three other girls glare at her

'' What are you four doing here?'' a voice asked causing behind Parmida, Will and Cornelia plus Irma has a terrified face on

The girls turned back around to see Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway with not so happy looks on their faces.

'' Well Will here was looking for her mother, Cornelia wanted to ask you something and Irma just followed them here. Oh, and I wanted to asked Remus what he was thinking of last night.'' Parmida said

'' Alright but first Will; how did you get red eyes?'' Sirius asked

'' Oh I don't; I actually have bright brown eyes but for some reason my eyes keep on turning red.'' Will said to Sirius

'' I see here, let me take a look'' Sirius said as he moved closer to her as Parmida and the rest sat down on the sofas

'' There your eyes are but to normal; I think your eyes changed because you feel certain emotions like love, anger, lust and stuff like that. Kind of my cousin Tonks'' Sirius said as he went to sit next to Parmida

'' That great and all but where my mom?'' Will said/asked

'' Susan is sleeping upstairs Will, let her sleep'' Sirius said as Will was going to ask why; Parmida kicked her

'' Why were at my house last night?'' Cornelia asked

'' Because Parmida told me something I wanted to asked your mother something. It turns out to be true; you Cornelia is my daughter'' Sirius said to his now found daughter

'' What'' was all Cornelia said before she fainted on the couch

'' Irma I'm-'' Remus was cut off

'' My father I overheard'' Irma said

''Now that they got their stuff out of the way; Remus can you please tell me Elyon is my half-sister? And what you think my magic did to Elyon and I?'' Parmida said

'' I'm sorry Parmida but until I research more; I can't answer those questions. Now let's get you four some breakfast before it's time for school. Remember, it's only Wednesday and Parmida good news you're some of your friends from Hogwarts are going to school with you are Saturday and Sunday.'' Remus said as he went toward the kitchen along with Parmida, Will and Irma as Sirius woke Cornelia up

After they had eaten it was already time to go to school; so Parmida and the other three went to school with Sirius driving them as Remus called Thomas and Eleanor to let them know Parmida was with them.

* * *

After school was done; the six girls with under the bridge to check out their guardian's forms, Parmida saw all of the others girl's guardian's forms and now it was her turn. She lifts the Heart of Magic and it glowed; Will and the others had to close their eyes. When the light vanished; they opened their eyes to see Parmida in her guardian's form and it was breath taking. Parmida's guardian's form consist a red colored off shoulder neckline, no sleeves top. The bottom of the garment stopped at the top of Parmida's stomach, showing off her skin with a twist of the garment around her belly button.

Parmida's red skirt went down to her ankles. It splits in both sides of her hips, giving enough room to move around and show off her black tights. She wore red boots that went to her knees and black fingerless gloves. Her hairstyle was no longer in its usual hairstyle, but instead was now in a princess hairstyle. The top hair was in a knot, twisting here and there making it look like a rope. Meanwhile, the bottom hair was left alone.

'' Wow you look like a princess'' Will said

'' Beautiful'' Irma said making Parmida blush

'' No fair we all have green-striped tights expect for Parmida'' Cornelia cried causing the girls to laugh and Parmida's outfit to change color from red to yellow

'' Wow your outfit just changed colors'' Hay Lin said before they all looked at each other

'' Alright let's reverse back'' Will said before Parmida stopped her

'' I don't think you should reverse back'' Parmida said as she pointed as a portal opened up and a boy was thrown through then a giant snake like man came out after the boy

Parmida and the girls tried to save the boy but they were too late as the snake like man grabbed the boy and took him back through. Before the portal closed; Parmida flew toward the portal.

'' PARMIDA, NO'' Will yelled as the portal closed

The girls reverse back to their normal forms and walked back to Hay Lin's house with heavy hearts. Will promise herself; that she would find her cousin one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Silver Dragon the girls were sitting at a table with Yan Lin pouring the girls' drinks.

'' I see, what did he look like?'' Yan Lin asked

'' I don't know he was just a boy and Parmida just flew after them, it happen so fast '' Will said sadly

'' Don't blame yourselves'' Yan Lin said patting Will's shoulder

'' I don't, I blame her; she totally blew it'' Cornelia said angrily

Will just look at her stocked at how she can easily blame her and besides she wasn't the one who just lost a newly found cousin whose godfather was dating her mother. Speaking of Sirius Black how would they tell Sirius about Parmida?

'' He look like this'' Hay Lin said to her grandmother after giving her drawing to her

Will listen as Yan Lin explained about Lord Cedric and the adventure the girls had started on. Will only worried about her cousin then she heard the door opened, causing her to see Sirius, her mother, Elyon and Remus.

'' Where Parmida?'' they all asked

'' Don't try to lie I know all about Meridian. Now tell me where my sister is?'' Elyon said/asked

* * *

_Meanwhile in_ _Meridian_

A man was sitting on the throne staring right at Cedric who told him that they catch the rebellion leader and the new guardian of Magic who came through the portal trying to save the leader, but was captured herself. Cedric then told him to about the guardians who are now young girls like the new guardian of Magic is.

'' So the crystal has passed to a new generation, this should be a problem'' the man said

'' Prince Phobos, what about the guardian of Magic whose name I was managed to hear Parmida?'' Cedric asked just as others brought in the other young man in chains and Parmida being carried in another arms

'' Put the traitor in the pit, but put the sleeping princess in one of the bedrooms.'' Prince Phobos ordered as he sat back down on the throne as his minions did as he ordered

* * *

_With Parmida _

When she woke up; Parmida notices she was in a royal bedroom and she was not in her guardian form anymore, but in a grown fit for a princess.

'' I see you are away my lovely princess'' a voice said to her, causing Parmida to look up and see a man

'' I'm Prince Phobos and you're Parmida the new guardian of Magic plus my half-sister. I knew father was from earth, but I never thought he would have a beautiful daughter.'' Prince Phobos said with a smirk

'' I know everything about you Phobos, so let me ask you this why are you doing this?'' Parmida asked

'' Why not beautiful '' Phobos simple said

'' Because it not your right and if you know I'm your sister let me ask you these questions. Question 1 how are you my father's child? Question 2 why are you flirting with me?'' Parmida growl then asked

'' Hmm I will let you find out the answer for question 1, but for the second one why not as I heard stories that our father's people marry their family members'' Phobos said with the same smirk

Parmida really want to get away from this man, she look around for the Heart of Magic, but couldn't find it.

'' Looking for the crystal dear princess, it vanished when my men tried to take it.'' Phobos said as he turned and left the room then the door shut itself

Parmida got up from the bed and tried to get out, but the door was sealed shut. Parmida tried the window, but it was also sealed shut looks like Phobos wanted to keep her here.

'' Great just my luck I got out of one war and already got myself in another plus finding out my father somehow the father of Elyon and this Phobos who want to marry me. Not only that I lost my crystal'' Parmida said to herself

Parmida tried to think of other ways of escaping, when she overheard her cousin yelling to let her go. Will was here and she wasn't transforming which means she doesn't have her crystal. All they can help for are the girls coming here to save them, which is not all that hopeful in Parmida's option. Parmida then heard the door opening, causing to grab anything she could which was a flower pot. When the person who opened the door came in, Parmida threw the flower pot at them, which knock them out.

Parmida then noticed it was a blond haired man on her way out of the room. On her way she notices some of Phobos's men, causing her to go the other direction. She kept on looking back to see if they were following and of course they were, so she ran faster. Parmida kept on running until she was captured by roses, freaky roses and then she heard Phobos laugh.

'' Trying to escapes my dear princess?'' Phobos said/asked with that same stupid smirk, which made Parmida spit in his face

'' Take her back to her room'' Phobos said, while cleaning his face

Parmida was now being carried back to her room, but saw Hay Lin who saw her and was about to help her. But Parmida told her no with her eyes, but to help Will and that boy. When they were in Parmida's room she was put on the bed and Parmida saw that she was carried by a blue man.

'' Don't worry they will be fine '' He said then he left the room, but put something on the table near the door before he left. The door shut itself yet again

Parmida wondered who he was then she got up and ran to the table and picking up the piece of paper.

_Parmida, there is a man in the woods that will help you. The key is to the window a man named Drake will help you get there._

Parmida took the paper, the key and ran to the window then unlocking it. Once it was unlock she climbed out and walk on the edge. When she was on a safe patch she started climbing down until she slips and fell right into the arms of a white blond haired man.

'' You're Parmida right'' the man asked

'' Drake?'' Parmida asked as she was put down

'' Come on I will lead you to him'' Drake said walking

'' Wait who?'' Parmida asked

Drake didn't answer, but instead kept on walking and Parmida had to run to keep up. Parmida notices they were getting deeper into the woods then they reach a cottage. Drake kept on walking, but Parmida stopped

'' I'm not moving'' Parmida said, causing Drake to turned around

'' Parmida we're here, so you will get your answers inside'' Drake said

'' I'm not moving, do I need to speak slower'' Parmida said, but before Drake say anything the cottage door opened

'' You're really are your mother's daughter Mida'' a voice called out to her

'' Parmida this is former Queen's consort Zanden or his earth name James Potter. Your father'' Drake said

Parmida's eyes widen as her dead father was standing there alive and well plus smiling at her. She then fainted right into Drake's arms

**Sorry for not updating sooner**


	7. Chapter 7

When Parmida woke up, he saw her father talking to Drake and then found herself on a bed. That is when Zanden aka James notices her and smiled at her with joy in his eyes.

"Hello my little princess, it had been a very long time" James said with love in his voice

"How?" Parmida could only asked

"Well in 1981, I was teleported back to this world where I was found by my son Phobos. I returned to being Zanden and fathered Elyon, but when Phobos showed signs of wanted the power to rule. We asked friends of ours to take Elyon and go to Earth. While I and my wife had to go into hiding, Elyna died soon after" James said, while eyeing Drake who was looking at Parmida with love

Parmida couldn't say anything as she was trying to understand all of this. First Susan and her mother were half-sisters then she finds out Phobos and Elyon are her half-siblings as well as her father being the consort of a dead queen. Now she finds her father still alive.

"I know it hard for you to understand Parmida, but I promises I never meant for you to find out this way" James said

"Or at all rights?" Parmida angrily asked

She was angry, so very angry at her father. He had two families and she never knew, no one knew. She bet her mother never knew and now she never will, which is something Parmida is very happy about.

"Parmida, I've wanted you to be happy and one day introduces you to your brother. But I never wanted you to find out that this way and think that I never loved you or your mother. I loved Lily and I love you Parmida Lily Potter" James sternly said

Drake watched at Zanden hold Parmida, very strongly as she was fighting him, while crying. Drake decided to stay outside to let the father and daughter some alone time to handle their feelings. Drake stand guard to make sure they weren't found and if they did, Drake would have time to warn them. Drake also thinks about Parmida, she was so beautiful like a goddess. Drake can imagine a life with the beautiful goddess, while he was thinking a white owl came from above and out of nowhere, which causes Drake to be knocked off of his feet.

Parmida heard a hoot and Drake falling down, which causes her and James to let of each other. They went to see what happen and the sight of Hedwig made Parmida happy.

"A snowy owl huh, so you are just like your mother Parmida. The Guardian of Magic, my little girl I'm so proud. Where's the crystal?" James said/asked

"I don't know, Phobos said that it disappeared when they tried to take it. What?" Parmida said then asked, when she saw her father laughing

"I'm sorry Mida, it's just that once happened to your mother. Lily said the crystal can protect itself by disappearing within the guardians of magic. Lily also said that if you ever need it, just think of it and it shall appear in your hands again." James told his daughter

Parmida did just that and like her father said the crystal had reappeared in her hands. She was so happy now she can get back to Earth, but she then froze when she remembered her father.

"Don't worry about me, Mida I will be fine. Now go" James said

"No I won't lose you again" Parmida said/demanding, causing James to cup her face into his hands and put his forehead against hers

"You won't lose me Parmida, I will always be in your heart just like Lily is and we will see each other again. But what Phobos had become was my fault, he became power hungry because of me and I have to try to fix my mistakes. Watch's over you're sister for me" James said as he let go of Parmida

"How?" Parmida asked and James smiled as the crystal made a portal

"I knew you two had met the moment you two had touch one another. Tell Remus to look for a book that he knew that Lily had kept with her all the time" James said as Parmida was pulled into the portal

"Oh and Drake please watch over Parmida?" James asked

"Wha-ahh" Drake was pushed into the portal with Hedwig right behind him

"Watch over them Lily" James said as he watch Hedwig went into the portal, but not before the owl turned to look at James and for a moment the owl's eyes turned emerald green

* * *

_Meanwhile on Earth in Silver Dragon_

Sirius was pacing back and forth; Remus was reading a book that he found in the Potter's Vault. Tonks who was there was sitting in a chair rocking Teddy back and forth as he was crying. Thomas, Eleanor and Elyon were there with worried faces, but Elyon was crying.

"Sirius you need to stop" Remus said after looking up from the book, causing Sirius stopped pacing and turned toward Remus

"STOP, STOP REMUS; PARMIDA IS GONE. HAY LIN HOW COULD-"Sirius yelled, but stopped, when a portal opened up

Parmida and Drake fell through the portal and onto the floor, but Parmida found herself in a bear hug by Sirius. After Sirius was forced to let go of her by Tonks who pushed him away and handed Parmida Teddy who wanted his godmother. Hedwig flew out of the portal and flew to Elyon. The portal closed itself after Hedwig had landed by Elyon. Remus looked at Hedwig and notices her eyes turned emerald green, when the owl looked at him.

"Elyon, our father is alive and-"Parmida was cut off

"What Parmida, James's alive? But why didn't he come back?" Sirius asked

"He said that the way Prince Phobos is right now was his fault and he wanted to try to fix it. Oh Remus, he said to tell you to look at a book that-" Parmida said

"I already found the answer Parmida, it's about three sisters one the Guardian of Magic, second sister the Guardian of Quintessence and Guardian of the Heart of Kandrakar. The third sister was the princess and later queen of Meridian. Together the three are charmed, meaning together they have powers like no other and can't be defeated by anyone. So I think when you two touch each other the bond had started to show, but you won't be fully bonded and charmed without your third sister. I also think Lily isn't dead either" Remus shocking everyone expects Hay Lin's Grandmother Yan Lin

"But-"Parmida was cut off

"It true" Yan Lin said

"What?" Parmida, Elyon and Sirius asked as Caleb who was in in the room helped Drake up

"Like I told the girls, Parmida and Will; Susan was the both the Guardian of Quintessence and Guardian of the Heart of Kandrakar. Lily was the Guardian of Magic. I told you girls that they were half-sisters, but I didn't you about their third sister Elyna, who is the late queen and Princess Elyon's mother." Yan Lin explained

"So if Parmida and Elyon touch Will here together the bonding will be complete and they will fully be charmed? But why keep the fact that Elyon's mother was Lily and Susan's sister? And is Lily's alive?" Remus asked

"Because didn't want you to be charmed, because when that is complete. Their powers will double and by that it will be harder to not be consumed by hunger for more. It was the same of your three mothers Lily was the most amazing sister as she overcame the hunger, but Susan almost gave into the hunger and would have become like Prince Phobos. So Lily did the only thing she could do, she erase her own sister's memories of her, Elyna, the guardians and Meridian. Elyna who out of both Lily and Susan was the softest hearted and felt pain for helping Lily do it, but knew it was needed." Yan Lin explained

"But you said-"Will started

"Yes and it was true what I said about the other guardians, but for Susan it was a different story. So I decided to tell you the former rather the truth about your mother young Will" Yan Lin said

"What about my mother?" Parmida asked as Yan Lin walked toward Hedwig

"The Guardian of Magic have a way to protect themselves, they would create a magically clone of themselves and turned themselves into owls. But the problem with that is they will be valuable to curses easily. That what happen to Lily, Susan and Elyna's grandmother; who was cursed to be stuck in her owl form by a man who had loved her. But even if she couldn't help Lily as the next Guardian of Magic in human from, she could as Lily's owl, Rowan" Yan Lin explained

"You mean-"Parmida stopped in shocked as she looked as Hedwig

"Yes Hedwig is Lily; she was curse by Prince Phobos after he had found that his father had another woman and another daughter. I'm trying to reverse it, but so far no luck. Normally the Guardians of Magic is said to have a snowy owl, because they aided the Guardians of Magic in protecting all magic. So the previous Guardians of Magic made it possible for themselves to have a snowy owl forms. But if no Guardians of Magic becomes a snowy owl, there will always be a snowy owl for the next Guardian of Magic as no one really knows where they come from." Yan Lin explained

Parmida after hearing this did two things one give Teddy back to Tonks and two she fainted right into Sirius arms. After Parmida fainted, Elyon and Will fainted right after right into Thomas's arms for Elyon and Irma's arms for Will.


End file.
